Rise of the Spirits
by Moon Child97
Summary: "Wh- what's happening to me Inuyasha!" She cried as her sclerae began to shift back and forth between white and black. He clutched her shoulders as tightly as he could without hurting her and whispered, "You're turning into a full demon Noire." Tears formed in her eyes as he held her tightly against his chest, the moonless sky mocking him with every sob that echoed around them...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own Noire and Kasumi, my two Oc's.

**PROLOGUE:**

A woman with long brown hair stood in front her mirror, gazing at her flawless complexion with cold scarlet eyes. "Sora!" She exclaimed and a fox demon with sandy blond hair came in. "Yes Lady Kierana?" He asked cooly, "What do you wish of me?"

"Fetch me one of our prisoners. I'm feeling a bit parched. And be a dear and choose a female for me."

He nodded and bowed before walking out of the room. She turned back to her mirror and rested her hand on the glass. "Soon, I will have gained enough power to break free from this prison...and not even the Great Dog Demon will not be able to stop me." The mirror shimmered and a blood red jewel appeared. "Soon... my own sacred jewel will be born... and I shall reign over all." The image disappeared as the door opened, Sora leading a girl with long violet tresses inside. "Oh...excellent choice, my love...she looks simply delectable," She said as she turned around, relishing in the way that the girl trembled in fear. She flicked her fingers at Sora, dismissing him. He bowed and left the two women alone in the room... one of them about to die.

She slowly stalked over the the girl, her brown eyes wide and filled with fear. "I could tell you there is nothing to be afraid of, child... but that would be a lie," Lady Kierana whispered, her blood-red lips tilting up in a cold smile. The girl whimpered and when Kierana took a step towards her, the girl took out a dagger that she had hidden in the sleeve of her kimono and plunged it into the Demoness' heart. But to her surprise, Lady Kierana laughed cruelly and wrenched the dagger out, throwing it aside. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and dragged her foward before she savagely bit her throat. Warm sticky blood ran into her mouth as she fed, satisfying her hunger. Slowly, the girl stopped struggling, her cries becoming weak gurgles as the Demoness drank her blood. When the girl was completely drained, Lady Kierana dropped the corpse and wiped the edges of her mouth with her silk hankerchief before letting it fall on the girl's face, eyes wide but blank, mouth open in a silent scream of death.

"Are you finished my lady?" Sora asked as he opened the door to her chamber, and she lifted her chin at him. "What does it look like you fool? Of course I'm done. Hurry up and take this garbage out of my room before I have you killed." He didn't reply but bowed demurely before picking up the cold corpse and left.

He walked through the long crystal tunnels that made up the prison he lived in, clutching her body to him. Hot tears pooled in his eyes yet he refused to let them fall. Not a single one. He carried her to the farthest place from his mistress's room, a place he had created and kept hidden for many years: a tomb. He entered the hidden barrier and seemed to pass through solid stone, but in truth he had entered the special tomb. He laid the body of his beloved on the pile of carefully stacked wood that would serve as her funeral pyre and gently caressed her porcealin cheek. May the gods forgive him...

He began to weep silently for her, all the pain and bitterness he had kept in his heart pouring out in heart-wrenching sobs. He weapt until his heart seemed to be wrung dry, and as soon as the tears ceased to flow he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono. He stepped away from her body and let a blue flame spring up on his palm, evidence of his fox magic. He placed it on her kimono and watched as it began to spread until his mate... his beloved Kita, was consumed by the azure fire. But as the flames burned, they began to writhe and twist until they parted and vision appeared from them. Sora watched as two girls were pulled through some kind of barrier, one with long gold locks sheilding the other, a girl with wavy violet tresses. He saw them as well as two other girls holding on to each other, but a black shadow fell over them, and he saw the vision erupt in blood. Four spirits erupted from the bloody wounds on their chests, and Sora gasped. Could it be? He heard the sound of metal on metal and before he could turn around, a katana came out of nowhere and severed his head from his body. His decapitated body fell to the ground with a thud and Lady Kierana looked down at his corpse in disgust. Fool. She turned her scarlet eyes back to the vision and let her lips curl up in a cruel smirk. "So those girls's souls house the four spirits. They must be brought to me, and I will sacrifice them to create my Jewel. Soon... Aramitama of Courage, Nigimitama of Friendship, Kushimitama of wisdom, and Sakimitama of love will all be mine. And no one shall be able to defeat me." She lauged as the vision faded into darkness, leaving the ashes of a kitsune's mate and the corpse of her servant behind.


End file.
